


Betrayal

by Deonara2012



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SeungHo doesn't usually get calls about vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the 10_what_ifs comm on livejournal (even if it's dead), the Supernatural table, prompt Vampires. I love the idea of the comm and was sad to see it died.

"You called me for a vampire?" SeungHo demanded, staring out the window at the full moon. "Why?"

"Because it's taken out Mir and Joon already, and ChunDoong and I can't handle it alone," G.O. said flatly, his frustration coming clearly through the phone.

"What do you mean, taken out?"

"They're sidelined. I don't know the details, that's just what ChunDoong told me."

SeungHo narrowed his eyes. "Where are you?"

He hung up when G.O. had told him where to meet, but didn't move for a moment. Something felt off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something....

He growled faintly and went to get ready for a vampire hunt.

SeungHo slowed as he neared the place G.O. had said he'd meet him, senses extended. Stupid thing was, he couldn't find ChunDoong or G.O., and ....

"Hyung, get out of here!"

That was ChunDoong. SeungHo turned just in time to catch G.O. flying at him, and he reacted, taking his friend -

No, this wasn't his friend, not any more. He wanted to rage at the night for this.

SeungHo grabbed G.O.'s arm and kept him going, past him and down to the street beyond, and then went after him, stake in hand. No wonder he hadn't been able to sense him. But he'd heard ChunDoong....

"Damn the brat," G.O. muttered, getting to his feet with much more grace than he'd ever had when he'd lived. "I'll take care of him after I've taken care of you." He turned burning eyes on SeungHo.

SeungHo smiled, baring fangs. He'd find ChunDoong after this. "Try it," he said. "It'll be a pleasure to rip your throat out."

G.O. laughed. "You'll never be able to do that."

Mir. ChunDoong. Joon. Children, even if they protested him calling them that, but they didn't know how old he was, only how old he looked. They had to be okay. He bared his fangs again and lunged. G.O. had never been a match for him, and his new vampire powers gave him no further advantage. SeungHo waited to make sure he was dead before turning away.

ChunDoong was easy enough to spot, his bright blonde hair practically a beacon. For once, SeungHo didn't berate him for it, crouching down next to him. He sat slumped against the wall, where G.O. had tossed him for all SeungHo knew. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, ChunDoong looked up. His eyes stood out against his pale skin... too pale. "I think I'm okay," he said. "He bit me, but I tried to clean it out...."

SeungHo leaned closer, eyes fixed on ChunDoong. Yes, now he could sense him, but he was weak.... "Where are Mir and Joon?"

"Here." He pulled SeungHo closer until their foreheads touched, and a picture formed, clear and easy to find. "They should be okay. He said he wouldn't infect them, but I don't know if I can trust him, and I tried to clean them up, too, but Joon's better at that...." His voice faded.

"Stay with me," SeungHo said, and scooped him up easily. Child, indeed.

He found the two where G.O. had left them, sprawled on the floor of a basement in an abandoned house. They were weak, too, but still them, and he set ChunDoong next to them; the boy had fallen unconscious on the way. They may feel like crap for the next few days, but they'd be okay. SeungHo leaned against the wall to watch and make sure nothing else disturbed them that night. He could help them heal in the morning.


End file.
